How to Kill a Chrome Pyramid
Chrome Pyramids are extremely difficult to kill, but will drop a Swarm Rack which weights 1500 lbs upon defeat. Their extremely high AV makes it impossible to penetrate without a variable-PV weapon like a Vibro Blade. As a Chrome pyramid is actually harder to kill than Saad Amus, the Ceremonial Vibrokhopesh is both a viable choice and the preferred alternative. Threats The chrome pyramid has a HP of 4000 and an AV of 35 and another Heat+Cold resistance of 98. * The pyramid always have its forcefield wall active, it will prioritize on reactivating its forcefield should it get damaged or EMP'd * At long range, they pyramid will fire a continious barrage of AV ignoring explosive missiles that can deal more than a 100 damage should it all hit you ** The chrome pyramid will occasionally uses this attack most often it could even if the resulting explosion could potentially cause self harm to itself * At melee, the pyramid will use its melee weapon that deals a Cosmic elemental damage, this element is unique to the chrome pyramid and it bypasses all sort of defenses Strategies Approaching The Pyramid will teleport adjacent to you. If it has teleport on cooldown, it will spam missiles from afar, so it is better to wait for it to charge the teleport so you have a turn on it. If your DV is very high (25-35), you can try approaching it in the open. If the rockets miss you due to DV, they will still explode at the walls behind you, so make sure to stand in the open. Explosion damage cannot be avoided. This is a good way to weaken a Chrome Pyramid as it will waste 100 HP every time it reloads its Swarm Rack, but it will never use this ability if it would put it below 10% health (400 for standard Chrome Pyramids and more for Legendary ones), after which it will attempt to engage you in melee. Removing the forcefield The first step is to remove the Force Bubble around the Pyramid, so that you can actually damage it. EMP grenades are the most viable option here. If you can't use EMP for some reason, vibro blades and explosives can manually destroy individual tiles of the forcefield, but they will be regenerated the next time the chrome pyramid moves. Even more alternative alternatives (albeit extreme) is to let the pyramid corners you into a solid wall, it will push its barrier onto you and letting your character overlap on top of the barrier and letting you directly attack the pyramid in melee The cybernetic Force Modulator allows you to simply walk through the force field. Skills You have the following options: #Long blade skill tree with "Swipe", "Dueling Stance" and "En Garde!" - this is probably the most reliable option due to the availability of vibro weapons #Axe skill tree with "Dismember" and "Berserk" - this has a lower chance of success, so you'll need to retry many times by running away and wait for the cooldown #*It could also outright behead and kills it immediately if you're lucky enough #Pistols skill tree with "Disarming Shot" - lowest chance of success in addition to it having to pierce the forcefield too so only crits would ever count and the chance of the crit itself to disarm is already very low If you fail to disarm it on time, you can easily take over 200 irresistible damage from the missile barrage. It's better to disengage than to risk it. If disarmed by anything other than Dismember, the Pyramid will still have its melee weapon: the distortion field. While it is quite strong and partly bypasses armor, it is nowhere near as deadly as the Swarm Rack. Damaging The following methods will damage the Pyramid: *Vibro Blade type weapons *Electric damage, for example from electrified weapons *Acid damage, for example from forcing the Pyramid into an Acid pool/gas *Explosives *Pouring Lava (or Acid) on it. This takes no time, bypasses resistances, and can deal over 100 damage per dram, which can then be reclaimed to be poured again. Does not award kill credit and may be patched in the future. The Pyramid regenerates fast, so avoid completely disengaging to heal. Alternative method: force wall spam Sufficiently powerful espers that can cast force wall at least once every three rounds can kill the Chrome Pyramid by repeatedly activating force wall, positioning the wall so that one end of the wall is beside the pyramid and the rest form a straight line towards yourself. Although one hit from the Chrome Pyramid can destroy a forcefield, it will take the pyramid at least three turns to destroy a line of 7 forcefields. In the meantime, the explosions will damage the pyramid for ~30 apiece, which will eventually take it down. If you do not deal the final blow, you will not obtain any experience for the fight. Truly spamming this is impossible ingame: cooldowns are capped at 5 rounds. Category:Guides